Amanda Townley
"You are nothing but a murdering, cheating, hypocrite! Thank you Michael, or whatever the #### your last name is... You have ruined my serenity yet again!!! My yoga is ######!" -Amanda at her husband Amanda was working as a stripper and possibly a prostitute (according to Trevor and as implied by her son) when she first met Michael De Santa. Her history before that is unknown, except that when Michael first met her she was living in a trailer park in the Midwest. The relationship between Amanda and Michael has become very sour over the last decade and they barely tolerate each other. Michael spends his time drinking, moping, and losing his temper at her. She spends his money freely on expensive clothing, jewelry, and plastic surgery, while verbally abusing him. They have two children together, Jimmy and Tracey. The breakdown in their marriage has also led the couple to have numerous extramarital affairs. Trevor comments that Michael bought breast implants for Amanda and made money using her as a prostitute. Amanda appears to have a drinking problem, and also appears to be a kleptomaniac. During friend activities, Amanda tells Michael that she wishes to teach yoga and tennis to the homeless. While Franklin is invading Michael's House to retrieve Jimmy's BeeJay XL. She is in the kitchen with her tennis coach Kyle Chavis, and Kyle is "demonstrating" to Amanda how to properly use a tennis racket. This hints that Amanda is cheating on Michael with her tennis coach. This is later confirmed when Michael catches them having sex in his own bed. Kyle, in panic, jumps out the window to escape, but Michael is determined to catch him. He and Franklin chase the tennis coach while Amanda begs Michael to not kill him. She then appears in her own mission, when she is almost jailed, after being caught shoplifting from Dieder Sachs in Rockford Plaza. Michael needs to rescue her after she calls asking for his help, he steals the police car, with a handcuffed Amanda held in the back seat and flees from the police. While they are going back to the house, they discuss Amanda's habit of stealing things, Michael's past criminal life and even Michael's investments in the stock market and the mortgage on their home. Amanda makes a brief appearance in the mission Mr. Philips if the player starts the mission as Michael. He asks Amanda if they could have dinner later, but she mentions that she already has a yoga lesson. She later appears in the beginning of the mission Fame or Shame, having a discussion about Michael's emotional distance from the family and his change in behavior, when Trevor Philips appears, shocking everyone as Michael had assured his family (and convinced himself) that Trevor was "probably dead". He and Michael leave after Jimmy informs them that Tracey is about to audition for Fame or Shame. During the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael and Amanda are having another argument, this time about Trevor's return, when Amanda's yoga coach, Fabien LaRouche, arrives and invite both of them to a yoga session to relax. Surprisingly, Michael agrees to try a class, much to Amanda's frustration, which appears to be his main reasoning. The session is going well, until Fabien attempts to put Amanda into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and lunge at Fabien. Fabien dodges Michael, who instead falls into his swimming pool. Amanda gets angry with Michael's constant angry behavior and leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. After a few weeks, Jimmy finally visits the house to see Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The pair then leave and show up at the café. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy but Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop from a customer at another table and smacks it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off, abandoning Fabien. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied with the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. Soon after, she and Tracey are held hostage by Merryweather, under orders of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather soldiers and saves his family, but Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again move out the property, this time to lay low at the Rockford Hills Hotel while Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Amanda and Michael will no longer be seen fighting and if Michael speaks with Amanda, she will no longer complain or be sarcastic with him, being now more friendly. She can also be taken on friend activities with her husband, and they both will be more tolerant with each other while hanging out. During their first friend outing after the ending, Amanda and Michael promise to be faithful to each other. When Michael returns to his house for the first time after the ending, he may find Amanda and her children sitting on the couch, contentedly watching TV together or gathered around the kitchen table engaged in conversation. Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:1970s births Category:1970 births